The drunk Rat
by KiraraMika101
Summary: (oneshot) Shion can't believe he has to deal with his drunk friend again, but this time it was different, and Shion wished he hadn't ignored him!


"Shake, Shion," a heavily intoxicated Nezumi said as he sat slumped against his bed. With his legs spread leisurely and his body relaxed, it wouldn't have appeared to Shion that his best friend was drunk, but the high flush on his cheekbones gave him away.

Shion turned to him with an inward sigh. How many times did he have to calm the older boy down?

"Nezumi, the silent game didn't end. You still have to be quiet."

Nezumi burped a grumble, furrowing his dark brow. He whined. "This is so boring, Shi-shi, why I gotta shut my mouth, huh? All you're doing is reading books and ignoring me!"

Shion put the book he was currently reading down on top of several more of them, and turned to eye Nezumi.

He realized he had to deal with his drunken state as soon as he burst through the door and fell flat on his face. However, that was fifteen minutes ago and Nezumi still wasn't asleep.

Didn't drunk people conk out as soon as they hit the bed?

Plus, Shion knew Nezumi would kill him if he allowed the tall boy any desires that came out of his mouth. And there were a lot of that in the last few minutes he'd been trying to ignore the other boy.

Like when Shion was about to dump his heavy body on the bed, his friend turned to him so their faces were close, and kissed his nose!

Shion smirked at the memory.

"Smirking?" asked the drunk boy, startling Shion. He looked over at him, and stared at his now bare chest. His dark hoody was discarded on the ground.

 _What the hell!? He's making it so I have to hit him!_

Nezumi made sure to tell him when he was sober to knock him out if he said or did anything unlike himself, but Shion couldn't.

Even if he was aggravated at his friend right now he couldn't find it in himself to knock him out.

"Nezumi, be quiet. This is my last warning. Next time I won't be so gentle."

There was a glint in the other's gray eyes at his words, and Nezumi grinned leeringly. "Oh really? Have you been very gentle with me?" He crooked a finger toward himself, his eyelids lowered. "Come here," he spoke in a low voice.

Shion couldn't help the blush on his face, or the weird tingle in his gut that slithered down at the deepness of his friend's tone.

He shifted in his spot on the chair Nezumi kept close to the bed.

He decided not to look at him.

 _Nezumi, shut up, god!_

He knew his friend wasn't acting like himself, but he really hated when he got this way.

"I'm not going to you, Nezumi," said Shion bravely. "Just stay quiet."

"Or you'll what, Shion?"

The way he said his name,not Shi-Shi, had Shion look up in surprise at his friend.

Nezumi was grinning his trademark smirk. Did that mean...

"Are you... still drunk?" Shion asked uncertainty. He didn't know much about intoxication, but he figured it went away after some time. Maybe not in the same day, but Nezumi nearly looked like his old self right then.

His gray eyes burned into Shion's with something like fire.

Shion felt his face flush even harder.

"Ah...?"

"Shion, didn't I tell you to come here? You're supposed to listen to me right? Because you live here with me."

Shion started to open his mouth to rebuke his claim, but closed it again. He couldn't argue with that. And only the real Nezumi talked that way anyway. There was no slur to his voice either. He stood to obey Nezumi, just to appease him, and the taller boy grabbed his waist.

"Wahh! Nezu-"

Their lips smacked together, then Nezumi's hand snaked lower and tightened on his butt.

Shocked, Shion broke the accident kiss with a surprised shout.

Nezumi just laughed and pulled him further down on top of him.

"Nezumi!"

"Shion," rumbled a calm Nezumi. Still smiling underneath him, the gray-eyed boy pulled him down again for another kiss.

"Shion, let me _do_ you," He growled when he started to struggle away.

He couldn't believe this! Nezumi was really drunk right now! Shion wasn't some girl he brought home!

Shion gave his friend a desperate look when it proved useless to break away.

"Nezumi," he panted from the extersion. "You need to let me go. I will not be the object of your punches when you wake up tomorrow and realize you did something to me!"

Nezumi only grinned that infuriating grin of his.

"Is that really what you're worried about? Me killing you?" He breathed the last sentence, gray eyes darkening with the kind of lust Shion had seen out of Safu when she asked him to give her his sperm.

Shion looked at Nezumi with disbelief.

"Nezumi, are you alright!?"

"Yep. Now, can we get started?" Before Shion could answer with any kind of response, the boy yanked him hard to his body, and his hips began to rock against Shion's.

Shion was frozen, feeling the dancing movements of his friends with growing horror and more disbelief. And something else, something that matched the hard thing poking his own as they touched and meshed.

"Uh!" Shion gasped as it became too much and he started to tremble on top of him. Nezumi grunted in his ear, and lifted Shion again.

"God, this feels good," gasped Nezumi. Shion whimpered as his friend picked up the pace and he had to grip the sheets between them to keep from screaming.

This was unlike anything Shion had ever experienced before, and that was saying something since he never experienced before.

"Nngh!" He let out a sound when he felt Nezumi grab his hips hard and start ramming into him. He was panting harshly, eyes closed tight, and Shion couldn't think anymore.

"Shi-on!" Nezumi rasped. "Help me, I want-need you to-"

Shion finally moved his hips in time with Nezumi's, and it was like a burst of something high overcame him.

He screamed, and felt something embarrassing came out of him, but he was too focused on Nezumi's groping hands to care at the moment.

They were rubbing between his thighs and crack, making Shion shake his head against his shoulder.

"Mhm, Nezumi!"

"Hmm?" Nezumi answered softly, and licked his earlobe. Shion shivered. "What is it? Do you want me on top?"

He flipped them over effortlessly then, as if he hadn't asked him a question and was just proving a point. And he continued his ministrations.

"Like this, little man?" murmured Nezumi in his ear again. His hot breath added to the heat everywhere his friend touched.

"Nezumi, I can't catch up" Shion panted. "Please, stop this..."

"No." Nezumi said simply. And the hand that was caressing his crack slid up and under the waist of his jeans, sliding around his bare cheeks to his throbbing member.

 _Oh no._

"No, Nezumi," Shion said breathlessly as he tried to sit up and pull the taller boy's hand away. This only allowed Nezumi to gain more access to his sensitive part,however, and he swiftly grabbed Shion's member. The feeling of his hand tightening on his bare shaft was surprising and pleasurable.

Shion gasped and threw his head back with a mewl as Nezumi began to rub him hard.

"Didn't I tell you to shake before, Shion?" He said just as heavily. "Now I'm going to rip you from the inside out. Never ignore me again."


End file.
